Poison
by Paradox de la Paladino
Summary: Loki drops by for a visit that leaves Tony wanting more. Unfortunately, Loki has other plans. NC-17.


**Author's Note: ** Taking a break from my main Tony/Loki fanfiction, "Tainted Love," mostly because I'm uninspired and the lack of comments makes me believe my readers ran away.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

He felt him.

Like a mist, he was both everywhere and nowhere at the same time. He exhaled and watched his breath come out in a visible puff. Today he had decided to wear his Alice Cooper shirt, showcasing his fondness for 80's metal bands. He looked down and noticed his nipples perk up at the sudden drop in temperature.

"Come to play?" With a grin and a twirl of his fingers, Tony let the wrench clatter to the floor.

Every corner of his workshop seemed deserted, but he knew better. Crossing the room in a few steps he unlocked the cabinet on the far wall. He reached inside and ran his fingers along the length of the leather whip. As soon as he spun around with the whip in hand, Loki appeared. Tony eyes raked over Loki's form, noting the absence of his usual leather armor.

"Lace? Interesting choice." He eyed the delicate fishnet shirt which revealed more than it covered. His hand squeezed around the whip's handle and with a crack, it wrapped itself around the god's neck.

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace, on sweat_

Tony felt his lips curl upward as his sadistic side flared to life. With a flick of his wrist, he brought Loki to his knees.

"You can keep your poker face, but remove everything I don't like."

A smile and Loki's leather pants and boots vanished, leaving only a leather thong and the shirt, if it could even be called that.

"Better."

Tony took his time walking around the submissive form before him. He felt Loki's eyes follow his every step. Tony gently uncoiled the whip around Loki's neck, only to use it against his back. Other than a small hiss, Loki made no other noise.

Drawing back his arm, Tony relished the tension in the air before he let the thin leather whip crack against the pale canvas of Loki's back, leaving long cuts behind. Suddenly, the lace seemed irritating and he reached inside his pocket for a knife.

He brought it to Loki's throat and allowed the dull part of the blade to graze his neck before flicking it to cut the shirt apart. Using his hands, he ripped apart the lace, exposing Loki's back.

Satisfied, he raised the whip to continue his ministrations when a flash of silver caught his eye. He smiled before he threw the whip on a nearby table, watching Loki's eyes shift to follow him. A few steps later, he reached into the cabinet and pulled out the gleaming object. He walked in front of Loki, hiding the object behind his back. With a smile he revealed it as it dangled from his fingers.

"Hey, remember this?"

Loki eyed the silver gag he had been forced to wear on his trip back to Asgard. In lieu of an answer, his poisonous green eyes darkened.

"Open."

With an upward turn of his lips, Loki emitted a growl towards the despised object. Tony's hand shot out to grab his neck.

"_Open."_ The order was given through clenched teeth and Loki did as he was told.

Tony reached out two fingers to stretch the pliant mouth further before slipping the tongue depressor inside. He moved close enough to Loki to smell faint traces of his cologne as he fastened the muzzle in the back.

"Don't you look _cute_."

Loki glared. Tony reached for the whip on the table. As he assaulted Loki's torso, he watched in fascination as a few red welts appeared on the otherwise perfect skin.

Eye lids flickered before they hid the beautiful green eyes from sight. He could hear Loki's moans from underneath the gag and his hand wavered. Part of him wanted nothing more than to tear off that muzzle and claim those pink lips as his own. Claim _Loki _as –

Crack.

Of its own accord, his hand had struck Loki, retrieving him from his thoughts. Loki's back arched in pure pleasure as Tony pulled back his hand. With each lash, his cock hardened.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

After a few moments, he stopped to observe the new gashes and watched the blood flow down in mesmerizing patterns, pooling where Loki knelt. Sweat had beaded on his forehead from the rapid-fire assault and he wiped them away quickly.

Serving its purpose, the whip was discarded on the table and Tony walked back to the cabinet. Just looking at it made think of all the dirty and plain disturbing toys it held and the fact that he used almost all of them on Loki made the strain in his pants even more painful.

He took out a spiked collar and watched Loki's eyebrow shoot up. Wordlessly, he tied it around the pale neck and as an afterthought attached a leash.

"All fours."

**Author's Note: **Due to FF's guidelines I will not post anymore of my story here because it is very explicit. For the rest of it please visit: Adult Fanfiction, Archive of Our Own or Deviant Art. I have the same name of "ParadoxdelaPaladino" so the story shouldn't be that hard to find.


End file.
